Perfect Opposite
by gallaghergirlatheart
Summary: Clary left home for a better life, but when her dad gets into some big trouble she's in serious danger and in need of a bodyguard. Jace has to resist Clary, the boss's daughter, as well as protect her from her father's mess, which isn't easy when she puts up such a fight. Jace and Clary are complete opposites, but they fit. They're perfect.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey guys, this is a new story that I've decided to base off of the book 'Perfect Opposite' by Zoya Tessi. I disclaim any rights to her book and the MI characters. Don't forget to drop me a review and enjoy ;)

I've always been one of those girls that can blend in to the background, no matter where I am. Despite my fiery red hair, my petite frame and lack of height definitely helps me disappear in a crowded room. Being invisible is what one may call 'both a blessing and a curse'. The pros – nobody ever hassles you or wants to start drama with you, the cons – you're never hassled and you never have any drama in your life. I know, I know, what I'm saying doesn't really make sense, but in my mind it does. To explain in more relatable terms, normal people have a little spice to their lives, regardless of whether said spice is good or bad. But me? I'm missing that spice, I'm just... flavourless. You may as well call me Clary 'no flavour' Fray. In my life, there are just a few dashes of chilli and pepper here and there, in the form of my best friends Simon and Isabelle. Don't get me wrong, this is what I want, a simple life with simple friends in a simple city. Not only is this what I want, but it's what I need, especially after a childhood like mine. It's just a little boring is all. Then again, with luck like mine, I shouldn't complain.

One of my most common and mundane hobbies is hanging out at the coffee shop that Simon works in, Java Jones, which is exactly what I am doing right now. Sipping on my steaming mocha and snuggling into the cosy loveseat, I hear my phone ring. Looking at the screen, I see and unknown number, which in my experience can only mean one thing.

"Hello?" I say the word as if it's a question.

"Clarissa, it's nice to hear your voice again," the smooth voice replies.

"I would say the same, but then I'd be lying," I remark.

"Tut tut Clarissa, is that any way to talk to your family?"

"Stop patronizing me!" I screech, yet nobody takes any notice in the packed shop. (I told you being invisible could come in handy.)

A deep sigh sounds on the other line, then, "I need to meet you. It's important."

Knowing I don't have a choice, I ask, "Where?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A half hour later I was situated on a small bench in Central Park, watching as the man I grew up with walked towards me with great purpose.

Regarding him with careful eyes, I ask, "Why am I here Valentine?"

Rolling his eyes, he scolds me, saying, "We've been over this. I am your father, so you call me father."

"Okay _father_," I exaggerate on the word 'father' knowing it will annoy him. "Would you please care to explain to me why I am sat here freezing my butt of in November in New York, when you could have just told me over the phone?"

Putting on a serious expression, he starts, "Well darling, you know how in my line of work, safety isn't always a _given_. Well, my partner Lucian, his car was bombed...and now he's angry...at me."

Confused, I asked, "You didn't do it right? And how can he even _be_ angry? Surely he's dead!"

"He wasn't in the car at the time of the explosion, his daughter was. And of course I didn't do it, but he thinks I did, so this puts you in a lot of danger."

"Wait, why would _I_ be in danger?"

"He thinks I killed his daughter, and in this business, you avenge those who have been lost. His girl is gone, and in his eyes, to make things equal again, _you_ have to be killed," he explained, as if this should be obvious. Seeing my face, white as a sheet of ice, he added, "For this reason, I've decided that you need a bodyguard."

Feeling shocked and angry at the idea of having a big, burly guy following me around all the time, I protested, "No! No _freaking_ way! No! You can't do this to me again. Are you _trying_ to ruin my life? I got away from this. I didn't want in on the family business, so I built a _new life_. I've changed my name, I'm safe. I don't need a bodyguard!"

Looking tired out, my father responded, "This is not negotiable Clarissa. It's either a bodyguard, or you come back home with me until this danger is over."

Knowing that there was no way I was about to win, I said, "Fine...but I want Magnus."

Looking incredulous, Valentine exclaimed, "Magnus! You want an old man to be your bodyguard? No way!" Magnus practically brought me up back home, looking after me when my father was too busy with his clients to come and see his daughter.

"I want Magnus," I repeated stubbornly.

Rolling his eyes, he whipped out his phone and dialled a number. Speaking quietly into the phone, the only words I could decipher were 'bodyguard', 'your duty' and 'double pay'. Then I heard a raised voice cursing on the other end of the line, which definitely surprised me since barely anyone got away with shouting at Valentine and living to see the next day.

Finally, once Valentine had hung up, he met my eyes and said, "I will be at your apartment on Saturday with your new bodyguard at 2.00. Remember Clarissa, it's this or back home. Your decision." Without another word, he turned and left me sitting there, not even leaving a 'goodbye' or 'I love you' in his wake.

Great! Today was Thursday, so I had one more day before my life got turned upside down. I guess changing my last name from Morgenstern to Fray would never really change who I was inside. The daughter of a Russian mobster. And not just any Russian mobster...we're talking Valentine Morgenstern, head of everything mafia related in that god awful country. Then again, it wasn't Russia's fault that a drug smuggling, arms weapon dealing man was ruling and corrupting a handful of its otherwise peaceful streets.

I could only pray that my father and this new bodyguard were not about to completely ruin my simple and flavourless life I'd so delicately built here in New York. Then again, God never seemed to listen to me, so why would he start now?

**AN: So I hoped you guys liked this first chapter. I promise that Jace will be appearing in the next chapter and all the rest after that ;) Please drop me a review to let me know if you liked this, if I should carry on, any general feedback! Anyway, I'll see you when I see you ~XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or Perfect Opposite by Zoya Tessi.**

**AN: So here's chapter 2 guys, I hope you enjoy!**

Waking up in Saturday morning, all I could think was 'thank God for the weekend'. As much as taking art with Spanish in college _doesn't_ sound tiring, it definitely is. Add to that my hangover from being forced into clubbing last night with my roommate Isabelle, I felt like shit. There was no doubt in my mind that this weekend would be spent doing a little R&R (Rest and Recuperation).

Speaking of Isabelle, her absence from the apartment became apparent as I walked into the kitchen to find no signs of her usual off-key singing, nor her signature 'morning after clubbing' breakfast – bacon, beans and toast. It wasn't unusual for Isabelle to be missing after partying all night long. She was gorgeous, with her long black hair and model-like figure, which made her irresistible to guys in clubs with only one thing on their mind. I'm not saying Izzy is a slut or anything; she can't help it that guys adore her.

After fixing myself a bowl of coco pops and a strong coffee, I headed back to bed, not planning on getting up for another few hours. When I finally decided to get up, I figured I should take a shower since I could still detect the faint scent of alcohol lingering around me. My soothing shower was interrupted by a loud banging on the front door – probably Izzy (she always forgets her key).

Stepping out of the shower and wrapping my towel around my body, I headed towards the front door, shouting, "All right, all right, I'm coming. Quit banging or you'll break the damn door down Iz."

Wrenching open the door, I was ready to bitch out Isabelle on how she never has a key, but standing in front of me was in no shape or form Isabelle. Staring ahead, I felt my cheeks flush, a side effect of having the sexiest guy alive on your doorstep. Covered in intricate tattoos and strong muscles stood a blonde-haired god in a tight white t-shirt and jeans that fit him just right.

Confused as to why this man was knocking on my door, I frowned at him and asked, "Um...can I help you?"

Replying in a smooth voice, he said, "You could say that." What? That is not a real answer!

Getting a little agitated at the smirk on this guys face, I remarked, "Sorry, I don't buy or sell at this apartment. Can't you read the sign out front? It's in big writing you know." I went to close the door, but he put his foot in the way so it wouldn't shut.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Clarissa," he mumbled, raising an eyebrow at me.

Freaked out that he knew my name, and remembering my father's words of warning of the danger I was in, I stomped on his foot and shut the door quickly before he could get in. Sliding across the deadbolt and the chain, I tried to calm my erratic heartbeat. Not knowing what else to do, I ran to the bathroom and locked myself in, hoping that the strange, hot guy who knew my name wouldn't find a way inside.

After half an hour of sitting in the bathroom, I made my way out slowly. I didn't hear anyone come in, so it should be safe. Walking towards the kitchen (still clutching onto my towel) I peeked in through the crack in the doorway. No crazy killer guy – but to my surprise I did see Valentine seated at my dining table.

Bursting in, I shouted, "How did you get in here? I basically triple locked my door!"

"Calm down Clarissa, you know I have ways. Anyway, it's gone 2, what have you been doing out there? I'm trying to be patient, since this is my mess, but you've kept us waiting."

"Us?" I ask, confused as to who 'us' was.

"Yes, us. Jace and I." Wow Valentine, way to explain (not).

"Hey there," a familiar voice murmured from the direction of the living room. Looking up, I came face to face with the guy from earlier, with the tattoos and muscles. _Shit!_

Trying not to look too shocked, I squinted at 'Jace', and then turned to my father with an 'explain' look on my face.

"Well Clarissa," he began. "I know you didn't want a normal bodyguard following you around, and it is true that this would have been one of the least inconspicuous things to do. Jace here is more your age, and I trust him more than any of my other men. He's your new bodyguard."

"No way!" I shouted at Valentine, pissed off that I'd actually forgotten of his arrival in my hung-over state this morning, as well as the thought of having this scary tattoo guy following me around. "Valentine, I need someone who's going to blend into my life. Sorry, but this guy doesn't fit the bill. It's not going to work for me, sorry," I said in a matter of fact tone.

Seeing the anger cross his features, I braced myself for Valentine's scolding. "I am your father Clarissa, so you don't have a choice in this. Jace is the best of the best, and I completely trust him, which is a big deal in this business as you know. You _will_ deal with this; it's going to _have_ to work for you. No arguments."

Sighing in defeat, I asked, "Where's he going to even stay? Will he be the first to finally fill one of those _mysteriously_ empty apartments on the floor below?"

Clearing his throat, he said, "No, Jace will be living here with you." Sensing my oncoming outburst, Valentine raised his voice and carried on. "He needs to protect you 24/7 and the only way this can happen is if he lives here. There's a spare room, so it's no hardship to you or your roommate. Besides, judging by how easily we got through the locks earlier, you need the extra protection."

"Fine, but just so you know, you are the worst father _ever_." Then as an afterthought, I added, "And for the record, the only reason you got through those locks so easily is because you have way to much experience in life as a criminal."

"Sorry, but could you stop talking about me as if I'm not here?" Jace piped up. In all fairness, I did kind of forget his presence in the room.

Looking at him guiltily, I whispered as small, "sorry".

Valentine's ringtone sounded, and after a few tense words over the phone, he said to me, "Listen Clarissa, I have to go. Just stick with Jace, do as he tells you, and _no_ funny business. Otherwise it's back with me for a while." With that he was off, leaving me to stand awkwardly in the kitchen with Jace.

After a tense five minutes of us studying each other, it dawned on me that I was still stood here in my towel, which only covered the essentials, if you get what I mean. Feeling my face flush in embarrassment, I quickly said, "I'm going to go get changed. Feel free to make yourself feel at home I guess..."

I quickly scurried off to my bedroom to change into something half decent. Just as I finished sliding on my black vest top, I heard a scream come from the kitchen. _Shit_ (again)!

Running into the kitchen, I saw Isabelle holding up a frying pan, ready to attack Jace who was holding open the fridge door.

"Clary, we're being _robbed_!" Izzy screams at me, and then adds hysterically, "And he's taking our food from the fridge!"

"Calm down Iz!" I shout, trying to get her to stop freaking out. Attempting to pry the frying pan out of her hands, I try to explain, "That's Jace, I know him don't worry. He...he's...he..."

Not knowing how to explain Jace's presence in the apartment, I trail off. Jace picks it up and explains, "I'm an old family friend of Clarissa's. We go _way_ back, don't we Clare?" he says to me with a wink.

Looking at me in confusion, Izzy asks, "Oh, I'm so sorry Jace! I wouldn't have actually hit you with that frying pan; you just scared me a bit." Then she added, looking pointedly at me, "Clary here didn't let me know you we coming over, otherwise I would have been much more hospitable. I'm Isabelle by the way."

Shaking his head and chuckling, Jace said, "Don't worry about it. And it's nice to meet you Isabelle."

Feeling my heartbeat slow to a normal pace, I told Izzy, "Actually Iz, Jace is going to be staying with us for a bit. I totally forgot to tell you, but he's going to be moving into the spare room down the hall. I hope that's okay! I know it's late notice and all, but he has nowhere else to go..."

Whilst Izzy gives me the 'you better tell me everything that's going on later' look, she replies uncertainly, "Sure, I guess that's okay. I mean, it's your apartment Clary, anyone you want can live here." She then added, "It's about time we had a guy around here," looking flirtatiously at Jace.

Looking a little uncomfortable with Izzy's flirting, Jace says, "Yeah well...here I am."

Giving a mental sigh of relief, I thought to myself 'panic over – for now at least'.

**AN: So that's all for today folks. I hope y'all liked it. Keep the review coming if you did like it, it's the only way I know if carrying on with this story is worth my time! Plus, any feedback is great! Anyways, until next time... ~XOXO**


End file.
